The Flatmate
by NotOmnipotent
Summary: What if Sherlock and John's son were taken by the cabbie instead of Sherlock?


div id="chapter-1" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"" , Dr. Watson will take the room upstairs" Sherlock yelled triumphantly, John face turned white as a ghost, "Oh no" he said walking towards the door. "What's wrong" Sherlock said slightly scared John might not stay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""My son,I left him at school-he is 5 years old-its 8 o'clock!" John said panicking looking down at his watch."He is up stairs"sherlock said nonchalantly walking up the stairs hoping he would follow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"John all but ran up the stairs to find Hamish watching the telly with another young boy. "PAPA" Hamish yelled headbutting into Johns legs, "I missed you" Hamish said smiling. John picked up Hamish looking at Sherlock. "How did you-Thank you" John said slightly bouncing his son up and down, John was surprised that Hamish was still up, he could tell his son was tuckered out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""My brother is good for somethings." He said shrugging, "Locky is My coming over!" a young boy said looking away from the giant book he was reading. "No he is not" rolling his eyes flopping down onto a chair. The young boy proceeded to get up and walk over to john. "Hello,Mr….Dr. Watson-John..." the young boy having difficulty on what to call him. "Hello, you can call me John what's your name?" John said shaking the young boys hand "I am Chemistry Holmes" the young boy said brightly but then asked a question that threw John off slightly. "Is his limp psychosomatic" Sherlock nodded. "Would you mind if I do what my father did on you, I am sure he already did it but he says it's good to ask permission so people won't be so mean to you afterwards" he rambled off quickly seeking Johns approval. "Sure, your father didn't ask me though" looking at Sherlock smirking, Sherlock scoffed sitting down in his chair. Chemistry started rambling just about the same things Sherlock said l, but the only difference is he used 'maybe' a lot and talked way too fast. "Sister" John said correcting him. Chemistry pouted and looked at Sherlock, "Did you mess it up to?" Sherlock nodded./p  
/div  
/div  
div id="chapter-2" class="chapter" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Chapter Management/h3  
ul class="chapter actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.25em 0.25em 0px; float: right; text-align: center; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443px;"  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none; background: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%) #eeeeee;" href=" /works/5662999/chapters/13059985/edit"Edit Chapter/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="color: #111111; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; line-height: 1.286; height: 1.286em; white-space: nowrap; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none; background: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%) #eeeeee;" href=" /works/5662999/chapters/13059985" data-confirm="Are you sure you want to delete this chapter? This will delete all comments on the chapter as well and cannot be undone!" data-method="delete"Delete Chapter/a/li  
/ul  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-color: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.4443px;" /div  
/div 


End file.
